hamiltonmusicalfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Helpless
"Look into your eyes, and the sky’s the limit I’m helpless!" 'Helpless '- dziesiąta piosenka z pierwszego aktu musicalu Hamilton. Fabuła Bawiąca się na balu wydanym przez jej ojca Eliza, opowiada o wydarzeniach mających wciągu niego miejsce. Opisuje popularność jaką cieszy się jej siostra, tańczące pary i uczucia towarzyszące jej uczucia kiedy spotkała Hamiltona. Szybko nawiązali przyjaźń, które przerodziła się w późniejszym czasie w głębokie uczucie. Przez pierwszy tydzień po balu Eliza wysyła listy do Alexandra. Jej siostra Angelica żartuje, że gdyby Eliza naprawdę ją kochała, to by się podzieliła młodym Hamiltonem. Dwa tygodnie później Alexander prosi ojca Elizy o zgodę na ich ślub i błogosławieństwo. Zgadza się on na małżeństwo córki z Hamiltonem, który wyznaje Elizie, że choć nie ma żadnych oszczędności, ani majątku to jest pewien, że ułożą sobie szczęśliwe życie w Nowym Jorku. Piosenka kończy się ślubem Elizy i Alexandra. Tekst WOMEN (EXCEPT ELIZA) Hey hey hey hey ELIZA Ohh, I do I do I do I Dooo! Hey! Ohh, I do I do I do I Dooo! Boy you got me AND WOMEN Helpless! Look into your eyes, and the sky’s the limit I’m helpless! Down for the count, and I’m drownin’ in ‘em ELIZA I have never been the type to try and grab the spotlight We were at a revel with some rebels on a hot night Laughin’ at my sister as she’s dazzling the room Then you walked in and my heart went “Boom!” Tryin’ to catch your eye from the side of the ballroom Everybody’s dancin’ and the band’s top volume AND WOMEN Grind to the rhythm as we wine and dine ELIZA Grab my sister, and Whisper, “Yo, this One’s mine.” My sister made her way across the room to you And I got nervous, thinking “What’s she gonna do?” She grabbed you by the arm, I’m thinkin’ “I’m through” Then you look back at me and suddenly I’m Helpless! Oh, look at those eyes Oh! Yeah, I’m Helpless, I know I’m so into you I am so into you I know I’m down for the count And I’m drownin’ in ‘em. HAMILTON Where are you taking me? ANGELICA I’m about to change your life HAMILTON Then by all means, lead the way ELIZA Elizabeth Schuyler. It’s a pleasure to meet you HAMILTON Schuyler? ANGELICA My sister ELIZA Thank you for all your service HAMILTON If it takes fighting a war for us to meet, it will have been worth it ANGELICA I’ll leave you to it AND WOMEN One week later ELIZA I’m writin’ a letter nightly Now my life gets better, every letter that you write me Laughin’ at my sister, cuz she wants to form a harem ANGELICA I’m just sayin’, if you really loved me, you would share him ELIZA Ha! Two weeks later In the living room stressin’ My father’s stone-faced While you’re asking for his blessin’ I’m dying inside, as You wine And dine And I’m tryin’ not to cry ‘cause there’s nothing that your mind can’t do My father makes his way across the room To you I panic for a second, thinking “we’re through” But then he shakes your hand and says “Be true” And you turn back to me, smiling, and I’m Helpless! Helpless! Hoo! That boy is mine That boy is mine! Helpless! Helpless! Down for the count And I’m drownin’ in em HAMILTON Eliza, I don’t have a dollar to my name An acre of land, a troop to command, a dollop of fame All I have’s my honor, a tolerance for pain A couple of college credits and my top-notch brain Insane, your family brings out a different side of me Peggy confides in me, Angelica tried to take a bite of me No stress, my love for you is never in doubt We’ll get a little place in Harlem and we’ll figure it out I’ve been livin’ without a family since I was a child My father left, my mother died, I grew up buckwild But I’ll never forget my mother’s face, that was real And long as I’m alive, Eliza, swear to God You’ll never feel so… (Helpless) Eliza… (Helpless) I’ve never felt so— (Helpless) (Down for the count And I’m drownin’ in ‘em) My life is gon’ be fine cuz Eliza’s in it. ELIZA I look into your eyes, and the sky’s the limit I’m (Helpless) …drownin’ in ‘em. WOMEN In New York, you can be a new man… In New York, you can be a new man… In New York, you can be a new man… ELIZA Helpless Kategoria:Piosenki Kategoria:Piosenki z 1 aktu Kategoria:Hamilton (Original Broadway Cast Recording)